Qui a dit que l'amour n'était pas compliqué?
by leetha
Summary: James Potter aime Lily Evans, tout le monde le sait. Ce qui est moins connu c'est la réciprocité de ce sentiment car Lily Evans est une experte pour ce qui est de refouler ses sentiments. Au point même de risquer de passer à deux doigts du bonheur. OS JPL


Qui a dit que l'amour n'était pas compliqué

Qui a dit que l'amour n'était pas compliqué ?

Moi, Lily Evans, ex-septième année à Gryffondor reconnaît à ce jour être plus stupide qu'une goule. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de devoir vous en parler, ma crétinerie atteint en effet de tels sommets que l'évoquer me fait honte. Mais après tout, vu l'état de mon cas, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'empirer…

Pour vous exposer ce problème, je propose de commencer par l'origine et comme pour tout problème menant à la stupidité, il y a à la base de cette histoire un homme amoureux.

Cet homme, ou plutôt cet adolescent fort peu mature, se nomme James Potter -bien que son assiduité à rechercher mes faveurs au cours des quatre dernières années m'ait plutôt poussée à le nommer l'Emmerdeur n°1-. En effet, ledit mâle, pour une raison qui à ce jour m'est toujours aussi inconnue, décida lors de notre troisième année être tombé éperdument amoureux de moi, Lily Evans.

C'est pourquoi il se mit à suivre chacun de mes pas, à m'envoyer des chocolats à raison d'une fois par semaine, à me couvrir d'une attention encore plus étouffante que celle de ma mère et surtout, comme tout mâle stupide amoureux et arrogant, à chercher les mille et une raisons pour lesquelles je devrais sortir avec le merveilleusement merveillissime James Potter.

Est-il utile de vous dire que je n'appréciais que fort moyennement cet étalage d'attention ? Non ? Très bien, continuons alors. Bien que plus qu'éperdument amoureux de moi depuis sa troisième année, James Potter commença à partir de notre cinquième année à collectionner les conquêtes « pour essayer d'en trouver une qui puisse arriver à la cheville de ma Lily ». Excuse selon moi encore plus pitoyable que celle de Black, déterminé à toutes les essayer dans l'espoir de tomber un jour (ou non) sur la femme de sa vie, ce qui me conforta dans ma certitude : pour lui, je n'étais qu'une simple passade d'enfance qui au fil du temps et au fil de mes refus s'était transformée en défi. Aurais-je dû dans l'unique but de voir son visage se décomposer à ma réponse lui accorder le oui tant réclamé ?

Je vous vois tous alors à chercher où se situe le problème : un adolescent immature qui ne m'aime pas et que je n'aime pas me tourne autour, bien sûr, c'est ennuyeux mais il n'y a là nulle trace de la stupidité d'une goule. Et bien j'y viens.

James Potter (et oui, encore lui…) était bien sûr quelqu'un d'incroyablement puéril et épuisant mais (et là je vous révèle le plus grand secret de Lily Evans), à mon plus grand damne, le mâle dont il est tant question à travers ce problème n'était pas seulement puéril et plus qu'épuisant... Il était aussi incroyablement attirant (ou du moins il l'était devenu lors de notre cinquième année), d'un charme indéniable et parfois même, je dois le reconnaître, d'un romantisme à ravir la passionnée de romans fleur bleue que je suis. Vous connaissez déjà la suite ? Oui, je m'en doute… Mais je vais tout de même vous la raconter.

Lily Evans, qui chaque semaine en même temps que sa portion hebdomadaire de chocolats subissait les gloussements ravis de la nouvelle petite amie de James Potter, finit par bénir ces arrivages de chocolats dans lesquels elle noyait sa rage et sa frustration. Car oui, vous l'avez deviné, bien que fermement décidée à échapper au filet du chasseur, j'avais fini par me faire capturer, par tomber amoureuse.

Savez-vous ce que c'est que de se savoir amoureuse d'une personne qui ne vous aime pas mais passe son temps à vous faire des avances ? Etre assoiffée dans le désert avec devant soi un mirage d'Oasis me semble être une bonne comparaison… Oui, j'en étais à ce point-là, durant toute une année (car heureusement, je ne perdis la raison qu'au cours de ma sixième année), je dépéris petit à petit. Et cela ne fit que m'attirer chaque jour plus d'attention de l'Apollon qui, parfois tellement inquiet pour sa Lil's adorée, en oubliait même de changer de petite amie toutes les semaines…

Bref, j'étais au bord du gouffre et ma stupidité commençait déjà à poindre à l'horizon. Cependant, la réalité de l'étendue dramatique de ma stupidité ne fut révélée que plus tard, il y a maintenant deux mois…

Ce fut cette fois-ci Remus Lupin qui amorça ma fulgurante descente dans le gouffre du crétinisme aigu. Et oui, encore un homme, quoique… un mâle serait plus juste puisque ledit Remus est un loup-garou. Ce furent d'ailleurs ses sens surdéveloppés qui le poussèrent en ce bel après-midi de début mai à m'attirer dans une salle de classe vide dans le but de savoir pourquoi la Ô combien stupide Lily Evans, qui -ses sens le lui avaient révélé- était aussi amoureuse de James Potter que lui d'elle-même, continuait à repousser les avances du beau brun. Question qui ne lui avait attiré qu'un : « Comme si Potter pouvait être amoureux ! » accompagné d'un grand éclat de rire méprisant.

Ce n'est en y repensant le soir même que je compris le sens qu'avait eu le regard du lycanthrope à ce moment-là… A savoir : « Bien sûr qu'il est amoureux, ça crève les yeux ! Tu n'es quand même pas stupide à ce point ? » Et bien si… je l'étais. A vrai dire, j'étais même encore plus stupide que cela… Toute la nuit, je me ressassai ces quatre dernières années pour en arriver à une conclusion qui aurait dû emplir mon cœur d'une joie sans pareille : « James Potter était REELLEMENT amoureux de moi ». Oui… malheureusement, c'est là que se révéla la véritable ampleur du problème : Lily Evans,moi, en plus d'être incroyablement stupide, était tellement persuadée de son propre manque de valeur –que, soit dit en passant, sa sœur ne cessait de lui rappeler au cas où elle l'oublierait un instant- que bien que quasiment persuadée des sentiments de James Potter à son égard, elle fut incapable de faire le moindre pas vers l'Apollon malgré les regards insistants du lycanthrope.

Et elle vécut ainsi toute sa vie, regrettant amèrement de n'avoir pas su surmonter sa peur…

FIN

C'est ainsi que l'histoire va se terminer dans un instant, lorsque je vais m'éloigner de cette porte devant laquelle je suis plantée depuis maintenant une demi-heure, sans pouvoir me décider à avancer. Car dans quelques minutes, le Poudlard Express entrera en gare et Potter rejoindra ses parents, persuadé de ne plus avoir qu'à faire de son mieux pour m'oublier, tout ça parce que je suis incapable de pousser une simple porte. C'est stupide me direz-vous. Oui, je sais… Mais j'en suis réellement incapable.

Avec un soupir désespéré destiné à ma propre personne, je tourne les talons et retourne dans mon wagon.

J'ai à peine fait deux pas que la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur ma némésis.

- S'il te plaît, Lily, tais-toi. Il faut que je te parle et si tu m'interromps, je n'y arriverai jamais.

Je hoche la tête et le beau brun sur lequel je me retiens de baver reprend :

- Ca fait une demi-heure que tu es derrière cette porte sans que je sache pourquoi. Je serais bien venu te voir mais Remus m'a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que tu avais une décision à prendre et que je ne devais surtout pas interférer. Seulement, là, tu viens de faire demi-tour et mon cœur s'est crispé douloureusement et j'ai été incapable de te laisser partir. A te voir derrière cette porte pendant toute cette demi-heure, je me suis laissé bercer par le fol espoir que c'était peut-être à moi que tu voulais parler, j'en sais rien… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis incapable d'imaginer te laisser partir sans avoir essayé au moins une dernière fois, même si je sais que je vais sûrement le regretter et que tu vas sûrement me haïr toute ta vie d'avoir été un crétin jusqu'au bout. Alors voilà, je me lance…

Il se tait un instant et je n'ose pas rompre le silence, j'attends la suite qui heureusement ne tarde pas :

- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais moi, je suis dingue de toi depuis… longtemps et même si tu passes ton temps à me hurler dessus, il y a des fois, de rares fois, où j'ai eu le fol espoir que ça puisse être réciproque, comme tout à l'heure, alors que tu attendais derrière la porte. Alors, je te le demande pour la dernière fois : Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Bien sûr, ça fait longtemps que j'ai craqué. Mais je vous assure que si je ne l'avais pas encore fait, je serais tombée amoureuse de James Potter à ce moment même, alors qu'il est là, devant moi, le regard bas, fuyant, timide. Il est tellement…

Et pourtant… je reste bloquée, une longue minute, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, totalement bloquée, comme stupéfixée.

James finit par relever les yeux, ils sont humides, il murmure « je vois », la voix chargée de sanglots réprimés et tourne les talons.

Je ne bouge toujours pas.

Il s'en va et moi je reste là, les bras ballants, immobile, stupide, plus stupide qu'il ne devrait être possible de l'être.

Je le regarde partir et je vois son dos tressauter, secoué par un sanglot. Il pleure.

Il se tourne à demi au moment d'entrer dans son wagon et je croise son regard malheureux, rempli de larmes. Il n'y brille plus aucun espoir.

Et moi je suis toujours là, immobile, tellement effrayée à l'idée de faire le moindre geste.

La porte se referme et je glisse le long du mur pour me laisser aller à sangloter, la tête entre les bras posés sur mes genoux recroquevillés.

J'ai réussi à tout louper, une fois de plus.

J'en suis là, à me lamenter silencieusement de mon sort, pensant que rien de pire ne peut m'arriver lorsque le sort (qui semble bien décidé à s'acharner sur moi) en décide autrement.

Il y a pire : un hibou pourrait passer par la fenêtre, ne pas me voir et s'emmêler dans mes cheveux…

-AAAAAaaaaaaah !

Je pourrais aussi me mettre à hurler comme une hystérique à deux pas du wagon dans lequel vient de disparaître l'homme de mes rêves. Celui-ci pourrait même sortir, les yeux rouges, et me voir là, pitoyable, un hibou enchevêtré dans ma longue crinière rousse, un flot continu de larmes ruisselant sur mes joues. Il pourrait aussi rester là, les bras ballants à me regarder, sans savoir quoi faire alors que son ami, Remus, s'approcherait pour me venir en aide. Et si tout ça n'était pas encore assez, le courrier pourrait être noir, une lettre du service des décès et puis… Il aurait pourrait être adressé à Potter.

Comme quoi, il y a TOUJOURS pire…

Pendant un moment, James regarde Remus la main tendue vers lui, tenant enserré le courrier puis, enfin, il semble comprendre et s'avance, à contrecoeur. Il ne veut pas ouvrir cette lettre, il ne veut pas savoir ce qu'elle contient mais pourtant, une curiosité morbide le pousse à avancer, à s'emparer du courrier et à le décacheter.

-Mes parents, murmure-t-il d'une voix sans timbre, la voix de ceux qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils sont là alors que d'autres sont partis. Il ne pleure pas, il est juste choqué, terrassé par cette nouvelle, il est dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit.

Black s'approche de lui et lui pose la main sur l'épaule, le masculin d'une véritable étreinte réconfortante. Lui aussi a l'air mal. Il vit chez les Potter depuis maintenant trois ans.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer seuls les mecs, constate Remus. Vous allez vous effondrer. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire de venir chez moi mais ce n'est pas possible, mes parents… Remus se tait, sachant que ses amis savent. Ses parents ne les laisseraient jamais entrer chez lui.

-Je peux vous héberger moi.

Ma voix a surpris tout le monde, y compris moi. Eux parce qu'ils avaient oublié ma présence et moi… parce que je n'avais pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de parler.

-J'ai un appart pour moi toute seule et je pourrais vous y héberger, j'ai une grande chambre d'ami et un canapé-lit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je propose cela. Je suis incapable de m'en empêcher.

James relève à peine les yeux sur moi, il est vraiment au plus mal mais Sirius lui me regarde, me jauge.

-Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

-Pour quelques jours, oui. J'emménage seule et j'appréhende un peu alors si je peux aider en obtenant de la compagnie…

-Mais tu ne peux pas nous voir.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Non, c'est vrai, je ne veux pas vous voir. Enfin… c'est ce que je ne cesse de répéter mais en réalité, je suis raide dingue du beau gosse qui se tient près de toi.

-Lily, c'est vraiment possible ? me demande Remus, m'épargnant d'avoir à trouver une réponse.

-Oui.

-Bon et bien les gars, on a trouvé où vous passerez les prochains jours, sourit Remus, soulagé que ses amis ne restent pas seuls avec leur douleur.

Je souris aussi, un très léger sourire, un peu triste. Je regarde James. J'ai mal pour lui mais malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser : « J'ai au moins gagné quelques jours…. ».


End file.
